It's a bit chilly
by Natalie Elizabeth
Summary: Post For better or worse fic. If there were 5 more minutes to the ep . Just a crazy, silly ridiculous, unrealistic crack fic. It isn't meant to be any more than that.


Okay so within seconds of the finale ended, (well after the creaming and jumping) I announced that I wasn't going to read or write any finale/ post finale fan fiction. I am more into stories about the chase rather than the catch. Some like romance, some like crime others like humour. I think it's because I like to create and read something that hasn't been done in the show, I like something different. That's all.

I was also happy, no wait that is the wrong word, I was satisfied with the way the ep ended. I think it's a great lead into season 7 and think the creator did a great job.(That's just my opinion you may think differently and that's perfectly okay) I then went on twitter and saw that others weren't so satisfied. As I drove away from a Castle friend's house (a very strong person who allowed to me to watch then ep with them despite my talking getting emotional and tapping her knee right at the end) I started thinking… if here were 5 more minutes to the ep before it ended how would it have played out. Would people have been satisfied? So all these crazy Castle theories, that I am proud to say known for (well author LittleLizzieZentara know me for) started filling my mind. What if…..

I went from not writing any to writing three. _**Marco Polo, It's a bit chilly, Jump**_. You can read them in any order(If you want to that is). They are not stories or even one shots. Simply "5 Minute Fix It's", some may refer them as Episode End Tags. Very short pieces of work. I in no way think any of this will happen in the next season. This was just me mucking around. These stories are just crazy silly ridiculous, unrealistic crack fics. They aren't meant to be any more than that. They are not meant to be serious just for a laugh. So I hope you enjoy a bit of light fluffy craziness.

Thanks for reading.

Thanks to Dan for editing these for me. You were a huge, huge help.

* * *

It's a bit chilly (on the …)

By

Natalie Elizabeth

Beckett stared as flames engulfed the silver Mercedes. She didn't believe what she was seeing. It had to be a dream, except she knew it wasn't because she could feel the heat coming from the car.

Castle's car.

A car that was supposed to be half hers by now. She was supposed to married, they were supposed to be married.

"Kate. Oh you're a site for sore eyes. I thought I was going to be walking for ages."

Beckett slowly turned her head at the sound of the familiar voice. She then looked at the flaming wreck then back to the half-naked man in front of her. Her mouth gaped open.

"Castle!' she gasped before she launched herself at him.

Castle caught his fiancé in his arms. "Whoa. Save it for the honeymoon."

Beckett held on to him tight. "Rick. Oh Rick."

"Hey wait, its bad to see the groom before the wedding," Castle pushed Beckett away and quickly covered his eyes.

"Castle," she barely managed to get out as her bottom lip trembled.

"Hey what is that smell?" he asked as he lowered his hand. He looked around and then his eyes widened. "My car. No!" he yelled as he made his way closer to the edge of the road. "Oh man," Castle threw his hands up and turned away from the vehicle. "I had finally worked a good butt grove into the seat." He then suddenly turned back around. "And my awesome leather jacket was in the back along with a slutty nurse outfit for you for our honeymoon. Noooooooo!"

Beckett took a few wobbly steps over to her fiancé. "Castle, what happened?"

Castle frowned as he turned to look at her. "Why are you asking me? Why don't you ask the guys who carjacked me?"

Beckett gulped as she took in the information. "You were carjacked?"

"Yeah. Do you know how hard it is trying to hitch a ride when you are wearing boxers and a t-shirt? I can't believe this happened today of all days. I should have been more careful. One of neighbours emailed me a few days ago letting me about the car jacking's but we weren't thinking of coming here so I forgot about it. It must be the same guys, it was the same M.O."

Beckett shook her head in confusion. "What guys? What M.O?"

"Three guys in black SUV pulled up next to me and ordered me off of the road. They took my clothes, watch and my phone. Aren't the two guys who took my car talking?"

Beckett's lip trembled as she heard how he had been attacked. "I just got a call telling me your car was found wrecked and on fire."

He looked at his car and then back at her. "Oh No, Kate. Honey, I am fine." Castle gathered her into his arms. "Oh I am so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't know," he told her as he ran his hands down her back.

"I saw the car," she sobbed into his t-shirt.

"I am fine, but I am a bit chilled mind you."

Beckett stepped back for her fiancé and finally saw the humour in the situation. Standing in front of her was Richard Castle in a white t-shirt, blue striped cotton boxers, black socks and black dress shoes. He had been walking down the road for quite some time trying to get a ride. It was then that she finally laughed.

"Oh Castle. I figured I was the one who would be taking your clothes off on our wedding day."

Castle shrugged. "I am so sorry. I should have a suit that fits in my closet. Not as nice as the one I was wearing but it shouldn't look hideous in photos."

Beckett shook her head as she took in the man before her. "I don't care."

Castles heart stopped. "You don't want to get married. Look, Kate, I am so…"

"No, Castle," she interrupted. "I don't care about what suit you wear. The dress. The suit. The venue. None of that matters. I just want to be your wife. To see my signature next to yours on a crisp white piece of paper. If that means marrying you in your underwear, then I'll take it. For a few brief moments I didn't think I was going to marry you at all." She couldn't help the tears that were running down her face.

"When we first met, the idea of marrying me would have brought tears to your eyes for other reasons," Castle joked.

Beckett couldn't help but laugh as she nodded. He was right. As much as she had loved his books she hadn't loved him then. That had come later.

"Come on," Beckett told him as she reached for his hand and pulled him to their wedding car. "We'd better let everyone know you are okay."

"Yeah. Mother and Alexis must be beside themselves. I am surprised they aren't with you."

Beckett winced. "I ran out of the house without saying anything to anyone."

"Hey. Wait. You're Richard Castle. If that's your car we need to ask you some questions."

Beckett turned around and snarled at the officer that was trying to stop them. "Three guys in a black SUV car-jacked him. Took his clothes, money and phone. What more do you need to know?"

"Well I..." The officer tried to reply but Beckett didn't let him.

"Look at me. I am in a wedding dress," she told him. "I was about to get married when I get a call telling me my fiancé's car has crashed. That's it. I come here and see his car is on fire. Apart from Castle being upset about losing his butt grove in his seat, he is fine. I on the other hand am losing my patience fast. We are leaving now. I am getting married and I am getting married today. My husband will give me an embarrassingly long, slightly vulgar kiss. We will drink champagne, eat expensive food and dance in front of 300 guests, 290 of them who we barely know."

"I know Miss," the officer tried again.

"Do you know where Richard Castle lives?"

He nodded.

"Well good. Once everyone is done here, come to our home and join the party. In between drinking, eating and dancing, Castle will answer everything you need to know. Okay?"

The officer started to reply but Beckett sent him a glare. Turning around she marched off towards her wedding car. Castle looked at the officer, back at his future wife then back at the officer again. He simply smiled and shrugged.

"That extraordinary woman is about to become my wife."

"Good luck," the officer told him with a smile. "Get married, we will talk later."

"You coming, Castle?."


End file.
